<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RESONANSI by fivemateseven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897602">RESONANSI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven'>fivemateseven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemateseven/pseuds/fivemateseven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“iya.. soalnya senar gitar tuh unik gyul. you need to hold it under tension so that it can vibrate freely, but also controllably. soalnya bukan senar doang yang hasilin suara gitar akustik ini gyul.. tapi justru getaran senar hasil dari tekanan yang ngalir antara tulang leher gitar ini nih namanya nut sama bridge nih yang di ujung kanan.. diresonansi sama lubang gitar sama badan gitar ini..bunyi deh” , jelas Seungyoun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RESONANSI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“susah yoooon”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun hanya balas tersenyum lalu menyentil pelan kerutan yang tercetak pada dahi yang lebih muda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“heh kok gua malah disentil sih?! sakit tau!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“biar lo ga tegang.. belajar tuh harus dibawa santai aja sih”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ya gimana?! masa daritadi gua genjreng tapi sumbang mulu?! kesel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“lo pikir gua dulu langsung bisa sekali belajar? engga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“iya sih t-tapi..oh! apa ini aplikasinya ya yang ngaco? ish tapi lo baru ikutan manggut kalau aplikasinya juga bilang itu bener..ish susaaah ah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melihat yang lebih muda sangat <em>bubbly</em> dengan bibir yang bersungut-sungut, Seungyoun benar-benar hampir kehilangan kontrol diri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mau gua jujur ga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hah? jujur apaan dah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“janji ga ngambek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“apaan sih lo? to the point aja langsung sih? repot lo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay.. lo tuh masih kurang teken senarnya gantenggg..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“iya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“iya.. soalnya senar gitar tuh unik gyul. you need to hold it under tension so that it can vibrate freely, but also controllably. soalnya bukan senar doang yang hasilin suara gitar akustik ini gyul.. tapi justru getaran senar hasil dari tekanan yang ngalir antara tulang leher gitar ini nih namanya nut sama bridge nih yang di ujung kanan.. diresonansi sama lubang gitar sama badan gitar ini..bunyi deh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh? resonansi.. pantesaaan.. gini? lah bukan.. oh gini? ish bukan juga.. gini kali yaa? heh beneran ngaco ini aplikasi! gin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belum sempat Hangyul melanjutkan kalimatnya, dirinya dibuat terhenyak karena saat ini jemarinya digenggam Seungyoun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tepat dibelakang dirinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“coba gini.. kerasa kan bedanya? coba genjreng.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“woah kaga sumbang sekarang!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“kan? coba sendiri sekarang”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“heh gini gyul gini!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ih sakit uyon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“eh? maaf maaf mana yang sakit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun dengan air muka penuh kekhawatiran, mengambil jemari Hangyul untuk ditiup perlahan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hangyul maaf yaa Hangyul? harusnya lo pake plester dulu kalau lagi belajar gini.. maaf ya Hangyul? maafin gue..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bukan Hangyul abai pada pinta kakak tingkatnya itu, bukan. Hanya saja kini jantungnya tetiba saja ikut berdetak cepat, tepat saat punggungnya merasakan detak jantung yang tak biasa dari yang lebih tua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yon.. bisa jauhan ga dada lo ga usah nempel gue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh maaf gyul.. gue bau ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“kaga bau. cuma lo tuh.. mending kasih gue plester dah daripada tangan gua ditiupin gini udah kek ubi cilembu tau ga lo”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun balas tertawa terbahak sembari berusaha meraih tas selempangnya yang tergeletak tidak terlalu jauh, yang membuat dirinya tidak perlu merubah posisi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tawanya baru berhenti ketika dihadiahi sikutan ringan dari yang lebih muda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detik berikutnya waktu terisi oleh jemari Hangyul yang diberi plester satu per satu dengan telaten oleh yang lebih tua.. diiringi suara berisik detak jantung yang entah berasal dari milik siapa..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hangyul..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“lo.. kok ikut deg-degan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“g-gue juga gatau yon.. resonansi doang kali ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh ya.. bisa jadi sih..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun beranjak dari posisinya, lalu membereskan sisa bungkus plester tadi, lalu tanpa sadar meremasnya kuat. Hangyul melihatnya dengan susah payah menelan salivanya sendiri, merasa ada yang salah dengan situasi ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yaudah yuk mulai lagi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“l-lo aja dulu deh.. jari gue masih nyutnyutan”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoun hanya balas angguk, tak acuh menatap karamel yang lebih muda.. </span>
  <span>lalu duduk sembarang dihadapan pemilik kamar kos, mengambil gitarnya kembali dan mengalunkan sebait lagu..</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>menatapmu laiknya hamba~ bermuara pada segara~ berinsan pada fatamorgana~ terhuyung dalam fana~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>bila rana enggan berakhir~ hanya masa tanpa ukir~ merajuk seolah berpikir~ padahal diri ini kikir~</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“yon? ini...”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>getar hanya pada gitar~ berangan dengan ingkar~ memohon pada sang besar~ mengharap segara tegar~</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“bagus puisi buatan lo gyul.. jadi gue bikin lagu deh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“l-lo liat itu dimana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“buku catetan matematika lo. ga sengaja kebaca soalnya penasaran kenapa dihalaman paling belakang ada tulisan.. gitu deh..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“g-ga sopan tau ga lo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“karena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“k-karena lo baca yang seharusnya ga lo baca..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“kenapa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susah payah Hangyul menelan ludahnya setelah menyerah pada usaha dirinya untuk memalingkan pandang sebab tanya Seungyoun seperti menghisap pertahanan dirinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hangyul.. pertanyaan gue dijawab dong.. kenapa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hangyul hanya menggeleng, seperti anak kecil yang enggan diambil mainannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“kenapa geleng? lo takut? takut kenapa? gue ga akan maksa lo buat jujur sama gue.. tapi lo harus selalu jujur sama diri lo ya hangyul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“seungyoun.. sejak kapan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sejak awal”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“gimana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ya sejak awal.. sejak gue bilang mau deketin lo.. kalau perasaan lo ga seirama sama perasaan gue, ga mungkin lo masih mau-maunya gue samperin tiap hari kan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“puisinya lo suka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“suka lah makanya gue jadiin lagu. apalagi itu tentang gue, si segara. hahahahaha”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“seungyoun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hahahaha iya kenapa sayang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“diem lo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hahaha udahlah pacaran aja kita! ya ya ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“iya”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAH? segampang itu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ya emangnya masih mau digantungin lo? gue udah ketangkap basah juga duh mau apalagi sih seungyoun?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“gue cium boleh ga gyul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GA ADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>TAMAT.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!<br/>i will be happy if you all can give kudos for my works ❤</p><p>anyway, itu puisi buatanku sendiri hehe. semoga tersampaikan maknanya yaa ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>